The invention relates to a thermal-insulating window or a facade arrangement in the transparent area, a glazing being clamped in a frame of composite profile.
In large-area windows or transparent facade areas the problem is encountered that the heat insulation of the frame or the profile at which the glazing is clamped is not sufficient to prevent condensing of moisture.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a highly thermal-insulating window or highly thermal-insulating transparent facade area.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the combination of the features
(a) the frame is formed as composite profile with double insulation, PA1 (b) the glazing consists of a triple glazing with noble gas filling, PA1 (c) the spacers between the panes of the glazing consist of plastic, PA1 (d) the two inner panes of the glazing are provided on the outwardly directed surface with an infrared-reflecting coating, and PA1 (e) spaced from the inner pane of the glazing a face pane is arranged via heat-insulating spacer strips.
As a result of the simultaneous use of all the features according to the invention heat transport through the window or the transparent facade area is kept to a minimum value so that a total K value of about 0.7 is obtained. Formation of a condensation point at the inner pane of the triple glazing is prevented so that condensing of moisture at the glazing is also prevented.
According to a preferred embodiment the composite profile consists of three metal profiles connected in each case by means of at least one insulating rail. It would theoretically be possible to connect only two metal profiles via very wide insulating rails but the strength necessary for such composite profiles would then not be achieved.
Preferably, the face pane has a spacing of about 20 mm from the triple glazing.